I’m In a Dream World, but I didn’t want to wake up
by Silvermoonarisato
Summary: di Request oleh teman di FB yang telah saya racun untuk menyukai Xiahou Fang X Zhao yun. sebuah Fanfic kelewatan batas yang memberikan tiga pairing seketika... Zhao yun X Xiahou Fang, Xing Cai X Guan Ping dan Ma Chao X Wei Feng OOC Zhao yun POV enjo


**I'm In a Dream World, but I didn't want to wake up…**

**AMPE BOSAN DAH !---(Frustasi mode on), gua harus meladeni seseorang di FB dan akhirnya ketemu juga ilham yang bagus buat cerita ini ! DW6STIRKE FORCE version ( sekali sekali kek ? soalnya selama ini kagak ada yang bikin DW6 strike force universe kan ? *dibunuh*). Well, enjoy ! ( btw, this Zhao yun POV MUAHAHAH *SMACKED*********(emotion baru gua hahaha))**

**/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\**

" _itu benar benar mimpikan ?_" tanyaku dalam hati dengan perasaan ketakutan.

Aku kemudian memandang langit yang bertabur bintang di malam itu. Aku kemudian menarik napasku berkali kali berharap jika hal yang aku alami itu benar benar mimpi buruk belaka.

" _itu pasti hanya mimpi…_" pikirku sambil menutup mata mengingat soal mimpiku tadi.

**Zhao yun Dream **

Aku membuka mataku, aku mendapati diriku sedang berada di sebuah ruangan yang luas. Aku tau jika ruangan itu ada di salah satu istanah di Shu yang megah ini. Tiba tiba saja dua orang anak yang satu anak laki laki yang nyaris mirip dengan wajahku ketika aku masih kecil dan yang satu anak perempuan berlari kearahku.

" ayah ! Lun Yumain curang !" kata anak laki laki yang bersembunyi dibelakangku.

" _a-ayah ? anak siapa ini ?_" pikirku

" tapi.. tapi.. paman Zhao yun aku tidak main curang !" kata gadis kecil didepanku mencoba membela dirinya.

" Ma Lunyu!" panggil seorang wanita bersama seorang pria yang sama sekali tak asing bagiku, yaitu tuan Ma Chao dan kakakku Wei Feng yang berjalan memasuki ruangan dimana aku berada bersama dua orang anak yang sama sekali tidak aku kenal sedikitpun.

" Ayah ! ibu !" panggil gadis kecil yang di panggil oleh kakakku itu dengan ceria.

" ada apa Lun Yu? apa ada masalah lagi dengan Zhao Tong ?" tanya tuan Ma Chao ke gadis kecil bernama Ma Lunyu yang dipanggil Lun Yu itu sambil tersenyum.

Seketika itu sadar, kalau kakakku itu adalah** ISTRI** tuan Ma Chao dan anak yang digendong oleh tuan Ma Chao adalah** ANAK** mereka. Aku pun terdiam seribu bahasa tidak bisa berkata apapun. Kemudian, kakakku kemudian menoleh kearah ku.

" Zhao yun, kau tidak apa apa ?" Tanya kakakku ketika melihat wajahku pucat basi.

" ya.. ahaha, tidak apa apa kok kak aku hanya…"

" sedih karena bertengkar dengan Xiahou Fang ?" Tanya Ma Chao sambil tertawa kecil dan menurunkan anaknya, yang kemudian bersembunyi dibalik ibunya, yang kemudian memukul suaminya dengan pelan karena kalimat bercandanya yang berlebihan.

" hah ? aku ? bertengkar ? Xiahou Fang ?"

Sekali lagi aku sadar jika Xiahou Fang adalah **ISTRIKU** dan anak yang dari tadi bersembunyi karena malu adalah ANAK-ku bernama Zhao Tong. Aku pun terdiam lagi, aku benar benar tak bisa berkata apapun. Kemudian, seorang wanita masuk kedalam bersama suami dan anak laki lakinya aku pun diam… aku tau siapa mereka

" Guan Ming ! jangan lari lari, ini istanah bukan lapangan !"

" sudahlah Xing Cai, dia masih anak anak…" balas sang Suami ketika istrinya memarahi anak semata wayang mereka.

" tapi, Guan Ping… dia kurang ajar sekali !" balas sang istri.

Ternyata dugaan ku benar, mereka adalah Xing Cai dan Guan Ping bersama anak mereka. Kemudian Guan Ping memandangku dan mulai tersenyum

" wah, tumben tumbennya jendral yang selalu mementingkan kedamaian anak buahnya ada disini ! ada apa ? sedang stress dengan pekerjaan ?" tanya Guan Ping sambil tersenyum.

" bukan, dia sedang bertengkar dengan Xiahou Fang !" kata Ma Chao sambil tertawa..

" aku tidak bertengkar dengannya !" bantahku segera sebelum keadaan makin kacau.

" hah ? benarkan apakah nona Xiahou Fang bertengkar dengan tuan Zhao yun ?" kata Xing Cai dengan wajah shock.

" tidak, aku tidak bertengkar dengannya.." jawab seseorang dibalikku.

Aku dan yang lain mulai menoleh ke sosok wanita yang tampak cantik dengan gaun hijaunya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Xiahou Fang ?, aku kemudian berusaha agar warna wajahku tidak merah. Tapi apalah mau dikata ? wajahku berubah menjadi merah karena melihat kecantikan Xiahou Fang yang menjadi istriku.

" wow, ada apa Zhao yun kenapa wajahmu berubah menjadi merah ?" Tanya Ma Chao sambil tertawa.

" woo ho ! ternyata seorang gendral sepertimu selalu berwajah merah ketika melihat nona Xiahou Fang ya ?" Tanya Guan Ping sambil tersenyum nakal.

" tentu saja tidak !" bantahku lagi untuk sekian kalinya, tapi ya… wajahku memang selalu merah ketika melihat wajah Xiahou Fang yang selalu tersenyum padaku.

" jadi Xiahou Fang, bagaimana adikku memperlakukan mu ?" Tanya kakakku sambil tersenyum ke Xiahou Fang.

Xiahou Fang tertawa sebentar dan kemudian menjawabnya dengan senyuman " dia memperlakukanku dengan baik…"

" ahaha…" aku tertawa dengan nada gugup karena benar benar tidak tau apa yang terjadi selain Xiahou Fang menjadi istriku dan aku juga mempunyai anak bernama Zhao Tong yang kemudian aku gendong.

Semuanya kemudian tertawa, aku sangat menyukai suasana ini. Kemudian aku menurunkan Zhao Tong yang kemudian menatapku dengan ketakutan " ayah… kenapa matamu berubah menjadi biru muda ?"

Aku sadar, jika semua orang yang berada di sekelilingku mulai **ketakutan...**

Kemudian, tanpa rasa kasihan ataupun perasaan tega dan semacamnya aku kemudian membunuh Xing Cai dan kakakku sendiri yang mencoba melindungi anak anaknya. Melihat itu, Tuan Ma Chao dan Guan Ping kemudian menyerangku dan berteriak..

" KAU BAJINGAN ZHAO YUN !"

Serangan mereka teralu lambat, aku dengan segera membunuh mereka dengan tombakku. Aku kemudian mulai menoleh kearah anak dan istriku, aura dingin mungkin sudah merasuki dua orang yang kuangap paling penting didunia ini.

Dengan mata berkaca kaca sambil melindungi anak kami Xiahou Fang kemudian berkata " Zhao yun… kenapa ? kenapa kau melakukan ini ?"

Dengan segera aku kemudian membunuh dua orang itu dengan sekali tebas. Setelah itu, aku tersenyum ketika melihat mayat mayat yang berada di hadapanku. " hidup memang tidak pernah sempurna !" kataku sambil tersenyum dengan sifatku yang aku anggap sebenarnya ketika aku menjadi seorang pembunuh di medan perang : dingin, tanpa ampun dan kejam.

Kemudian aku sadar, jika '_aku ada didalam sebuah mimpi dimana aku tidak ingin bangun'_ . sekarang, darah orang orang yang aku kenal dan darah keluargaku sudah hampir melengkapi tombak yang aku pegang dan sebentar lagi, darahku akan melengkapinya ketika aku menusukkan tombak itu ke diriku sendiri…

**Zhao yun Dream end…**

" bagaimana jika itu benar benar terjadi ? bagaimana jika aku benar benar seorang pembunuh ?" pikirku sambil berdoa.

Kemudian aku kembali masuk kekamar ku ketika angin malam sudah menusuk ketulang tulangku. Sekali lagi, satu hal yang benar benar menggangu pikiranku… '_aku ada didalam sebuah mimpi dimana aku tidak ingin bangun_'

" apakah aku ingin benar benar bangun, tuan ku, phoenix Feng ?"

**/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\**

Untuk jujur bagian 'Zhao-yun-membunuh-keluarga-nya' itu pas dia Fury mode XD, dan sekali lagi gua menghancurkan spoilers Hui Na dengan kehadiran kakak Zhao yun yang OOC ( sementara anaknya itu OOC gua sendiri kali *SMACKED*) untuk jujur gua nggak ada untuk nama anak anak mereka dan parahnya gua males memikirkan 'future like' untuk mereka *dibunuh*


End file.
